


Another day at the office

by Squart



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squart/pseuds/Squart
Summary: Being under Jumin’s desk wasn’t comfortable, but Yoosung didn’t care. For a couple weeks now he and Jumin had been having sex in his office in secret, but others were starting to get a little suspicious. Yoosung wasn’t really the best at hiding hickeys and Jumin wasn’t the best at holding himself back. They were both guilty of not trying hard enough to hide what they were doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to FilthyFrank the entire time I wrote this, I have officially hit rock bottom  
> I've never written smut before so constructive criticism is accepted! This was pretty much for practice :) Enjoy~

Being under Jumin’s desk wasn’t comfortable, but Yoosung didn’t care. For a couple weeks now he and Jumin had been having sex in his office in secret, but others were starting to get a little suspicious. Yoosung wasn’t really the best at hiding hickeys and Jumin wasn’t the best at holding himself back. They were both guilty of not trying hard enough to hide what they were doing. The fact that someone could potentially come in unannounced and see them only fueled them to do more.

Yoosung pawed at Jumin’s dick through his trousers, earning a grunt or two from him. The elder man continued trying to do his work, but he couldn’t help but get more aroused as the blonde kept touching him. He pursed his lips, closing his eyes for a moment to imagine what Yoosung looked like under the desk, anticipating what was to come. When he heard the brief hissing sound of a zipper his eyes snapped back open and he went back to his work. 

This whole thing was like a game to the two men. How far they could go until they eventually got caught, how loud they could make the other. When Jumin ignored Yoosung by taking a phone call while they fucked or, in this case, did his work, the younger male only got more excited and motivated. He’d thrust himself back sharply to make Jumin’s voice crack, or bite down hard on his shoulder to earn a small hiss from the other. Being ignored only aroused him more and made him want to push both their limits. Once he was hungry there was no stopping, and being gentle was out of the question.

Pulling down Jumin’s pants slightly, Yoosung freed his boner and quickly took it into his mouth, the older man letting out a shaky sigh, spreading his legs out a little bit more so he had easier access. Yoosung bobbed his head a few times before sliding off his cock with a slight ‘pop’ noise, tracing a vein with his tongue before swirling it around his tip, slowly pumping him with his left hand. Jumin couldn't help but slam his pen down onto the desk, closing his eyes, leaning back and letting out a grunt, a smile creeping up on Yoosung’s face. He suddenly took all of him in his mouth, choking on him, a shiver running up Jumin’s spine at the noise. The man couldn’t help but buck his hips up, making Yoosung gag on his dick.

The blonde started to rub himself through his pants, undoing his own zipper and sliding his pants down as far as he could under the cramped desk, lazily stroking himself with his freehand. Putting a hand on Jumin’s thigh he began to deepthroat him again, not caring if he was loud or not, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin. Just as Jumin was about to grab a handful of those blonde locks, a knock came at his door. He quickly pushed his chair in further, making the space even more uncomfortable, Yoosung having no choice but to keep his head down on his member. Whimpering he tried his best to breathe through his nose, trying hard not to make any noise. He continued to slowly bob his head up and down, sucking at him harshly. Jumin moaned softly before clearing his throat,  
“C-come in,” he deep voice spoke, hoping whoever was on the other side would be quick. He had to admit though, this was pretty hot. Grabbing his pen, he pretended to look like he was doing work, but all he could think about was the noises Yoosung was making earlier.

The door opened and Jaehee raised a brow,  
“Mr. Han? You seem to be sweating quite a bit. It is a little stuffy in here, I suggest you open up a window.”  
“Ah, yes. I was so concentrated on my work I must’ve forgotten about the temperature. Thank you for reminding me.”  
Jaehee looked at Jumin funny once more; she wasn’t thanked often. Something seemed… off.  
“Mr. Han, is everything alright?”

 

As she said this, Yoosung decided to take in as much of Jumin as he could without gagging, making the other grimace slightly. He resisted the urge to yank Yoosung’s head back by trying to sit up straight, sighing loudly,  
“Just…. Work. How is the wine for cats project going?”  
The blonde held back a giggle, continuing to be painfully slow as he sucked up and down Jumin’s member.  
Jaehee pushed up her glasses, looking through a few of the papers in her arms,  
“It seems to be going well, actually. In about a month or two we should have something of a prototype for the cats to taste.”  
“That's good to hear. Is there anything else I need to know about? I’m very busy.”  
“I know. We’ve seen an increase in a few of our products, so things seem to be going well, but we shouldn’t be taking any breaks just because of this. That is all I wanted to tell you. Oh - by the way, where is Yoosung? I didn’t see him around the office, I thought he might be in here.”

Jumin gulped,  
“He might just be slacking off somewhere. I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually. If you see him, send him to my office at once.”  
Jaehee looked at the man for a few moments before sighing to herself and looking down at her papers once more, “Of course.”  
And with that, she left.

Moving his chair back, Jumin let out a low moan, Yoosung gliding his mouth off his cock for a moment, wiping his chin,  
“A-am I doing good?” he asked, looking up at the man, a hand moved to grip at his base,  
“Yes. I’ll have to punish you for almost making me moan when JaeHee was here, though,” he spoke with a devilish smirk, moving his hand to finally run it through Yoosung’s hair, doing this a few times before grabbing a handful and pulling harshly, making the blonde’s head move to the side. He let out a squeaky moan,  
“W-what are you gonna do to me?”  
“Hmm. Why don’t you guess?” He grinned at the other, waiting for a response. Yoosung’s face turned a deep shade of red. Looking away, he muttered,  
“Fuck me?”  
“Close.”  
“Fuck… my mouth?” He then gazed up at the other, their eyes meeting,  
“Is that a question? I want to hear you beg for it,” He tugged at his hair again, earning another moan, “And put both of your hands on my thighs. You’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Yoosung did as he was told, his cock aching and dripping precum, “Yes sir,” he spoke, his breath hot against Jumin’s penis, “Please fuck my mouth, gag me with your cock.”  
The man smiled, putting both hands on Yoosung’s head, gripping tightly, forcing his mouth down on his cock, hitting the back of the other’s throat. The blonde gagged and choked as Jumin began to thrust his hips up in time with Yoosung sucking his dick, their motions fast and violent, both of them not able to contain their moans. The wet, sloppy sound of Yoosung sucking and gagging only turned the both of them on more than they already were, Jumin close.  
After a few more minutes of this, Jumin pushed Yoosung’s head down onto his dick as hard as he could, cumming into his mouth, shuddering violently as he hit his climax. The blonde choked, tears streaming down his cheeks, and as soon as the grip on his head was lightened he pulled off it, a string of saliva connecting them. He licked his lips and swallowed, his own cock painfully hard at this point. Breathing heavily, he hesitated with what he was about to say next,

“Pl-please sir, m… my cock,” he muttered, not daring to look at Jumin. The other ran his hands through his hair again, being much more gentle this time,  
“Oh? What about it?”  
“S… suck me off… please…”  
Jumin chuckled softly, caressing Yoosung’s cheek and wiping away his tears, “Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can reward you for doing such a good job,” he spoke before standing up, putting himself back into his underwear and zipping his pants up. Yoosung followed after, watching as Jumin moved the papers on the desk and lifted the younger man up onto it, spreading his legs out and moving his hands slowly up his pale white thighs, giving them a nice squeeze before diving in and putting his penis into his mouth. Yoosung let out a loud yelp, briskly covering his mouth and attempting to hold back his moans as Jumin sucked him sloppily and loudly. After a couple of minutes of this Yoosung moved his hands into Jumin’s hair, gripping slightly,  
“I-I’m -- Jumin, I --” before he could finish what he was saying, he was cumming into the elder’s mouth, letting out a loud sob, shaking violently and spasming a few times as he came down from his high. He laid back against the desk, breathing heavily, wiping the sweat from his brow. Jumin leaned over him with a grin, pulling the other into a deep but soft kiss, sucking on Yoosung’s tongue slightly, moving to once more caress his cheek,

“You did so well today, my pet,” he whispered, “I’ll have to reward you again tonight.”


End file.
